Hot and Steamy!
by razzlenaut
Summary: rated T for teens, also contains major spoilers! also contains yaoi. Raguna goes to the hot springs on a Sunday and melody says that she's got to run out and will be back soon, Ivan is there too! full summery inside.


**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

**kay well storry behind this is that whenever i played runefactory I'd always say if i could be a girl i'd totally marry Ivan, and thus the idea was born! hope ya'll like it!**

**Summary,**

**Raguna goes to the hot springs on a Sunday and melody says that she's got to run out for more soap and will be back soon. In the mean time Ivan shows up to take a bath too. What Ivan doesn't know is that Raguna has been hiding his true feelings for Ivan. Ivan tries to hint on that he's Raguna's brother but Raguna may get the wrong idea. What will happen between two long lost brothers, read on bruthas!**

**

* * *

**

It was a bright peaceful day and Raguna was on a walk with Felicity.

"Look Raguna aren't these flowers beautiful?" Felicity said, her dress flowing in the spring breeze.

"Y-yes," Raguna replied

"But you're much more beautiful…"

Raguna blushed and Felicity smiled and kissed Raguna lightly on the lips. After their hike Raguna gave Felicity some doughnuts and felicity returned to her home. When Raguna returned inside he let out a deep sigh before slowly sitting down.

The whole day Raguna could not keep from thinking of Ivan, when he complemented Felicity, when felicity kissed him, he couldn't help but imagine that it had been Ivan. Raguna got up and prepared for bed. He couldn't wait for Sunday to come; he needed a new seed maker and an excuse to see Ivan again.

"Why, hello Raguna!" Melody chirped brightly,

"I'm so glad you come and take a bath everyday, I hate dirty men."

Raguna paid 10 gold and was about to walk into the bath until melody stopped him.

"Sorry Raguna! I've got to run to the store and buy some more soap. Nobody else is here so you wouldn't mind me leaving you alone for a bit would you?"

"I'll be fine," responded Raguna.

"Ok then I'll be back!" Saying that, Melody rushed out of the shop the door slamming behind her.

Raguna went into the bath and proceeded to remove his clothes. When he entered the steaming water he noticed another figure wading in the water.

As Raguna moved closer to the figure he noticed that it was Ivan. O_O

"I-Ivan!" Raguna stuttered. He was glad he was in a hot tub because he was sure his face had turned bright red.

"Oh, Raguna I guess it's not really much of a surprise to see you here." Ivan said with the kind smile he always gave.

Raguna let out a quick chuckle, he was sure his face was red now.

Raguna and Ivan sat on the edge in their towels chatting about the weather and market.

"Umm I-Ivan?" Raguna stuttered.

"Yes Raguna,"

"Uh no, never mind! It's nothing…" Raguna looked back down into the steaming water, wondering weather or not he should confess.

"You know Raguna I've always felt like we had a special bond." Ivan stated as he looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

Raguna gulped,

"He couldn't be confessing to me, could he?" thought Raguna to himself.

"I know what you mean," said Raguna.

"You do?"

Ivan looked at Raguna with surprise and a subtle excitement. Raguna in turn, became even more red-faced than he was before while giving a slight nod.

"Uh-huh, since the first time I met you…"

Ivan gave his kind smile and Raguna closed his eyes and leaned in closer, preparing for a kiss.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Ivan asked leaning away a bit.

"Oh, I thought you meant… ahh"

Raguna covered his mouth and his face was as red as a beet.

"I'm flattered but, I was trying to tell you that you're my brother!" Ivan yelled his face red as well.

"Oh! Umm… well then,"

Raguna looked away, ashamed and embarrassed.

"So you're my brother?" Raguna asked, getting over his embarrassment.

"Yup," Ivan stated blandly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Raguna got up and walked toward where he left his clothes and began changing.

"Yup, see you bro!" yelled Ivan after him.

When Raguna got his clothes on he walked to the entrance and found melody collapsed behind the counter with a nose bleed. The End.

"And that's the story of how I met your grandma Melody!" announced the now old, gray, and wrinkly Raguna to the group of children gathered in front of him.

* * *

**so there you go my little one shot, gawd that took me forever to write...**


End file.
